1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method and related apparatuses for modifying color saturation of a display device, and more particularly, a method and related apparatuses for modifying color saturation in a frame according to brightness data of the frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With technological advances in display technology, video processing, and integrated circuit fabrication, in tandem with the rapid development of wireless networking, users can view their favorite movies and television programs on a video display device (such as a television) any time, any place. Thus, information and entertainment become increasingly accessible, and user requirements for picture quality increase in like manner.
With current advances in liquid crystal display (LCD) art, as an LCD device displays a video signal with a plurality of frames, frame quality parameters can usually be modified automatically, such as brightness, contrast, color saturation, and color temperature, etc., to provide the best display effects for each frame. For instance, a conventional LCD usually provides an auto contrast enhancement (ACE), which enhances the contrast of images. This art distributes original brightness data of the frame evenly to even the number of pixels of each brightness value in the frame. Due to the even distribution of the brightness, the overall brightness of the image either decreases or increases. However, human eyes are more sensitive to brightness than to color saturation, so a slight difference of the brightness affects the color discretion of the human eyes. Hence, for the human eyes, the increase or decrease of the brightness of the frame means a decrease in the color saturation. In other words, though the prior art auto-contrast enhancement technique enhances the contrast of images, the original color saturation is also affected while modifying the contrast, producing chromatic polarization on the frame (which makes the frame appear more foggy). That's the reason why the image of the frame requires compensation of the color saturation.